


loyalty. courage. integrity.

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Opperation 'Let's Fix Canon Shall We?', Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, derek is soft and needs to be protected, he's an intern??? I guess???? somehow????, sort of, spoilers for s6 ep11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: “Derek what the fuck!”“Hard first day?” Derek guessed. He pushed himself forward and extended a hand towards Stiles. “You can vent, I have time to listen.”





	loyalty. courage. integrity.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE guess who's finally writing fic again after like 5 months oops  
> but season 6 is a trash heap soooo here's the fix! enjoy!

The front door to the apartment slammed shut, and Derek shouted out from the second-bedroom-turned-office, “In here!” 

He adjusted the glasses on his nose and continued to stare down at the paperwork spread out in front of him. Now, if he could only figure out what to do with his investment in-

“ _Derek what the fuck!_ ”

Derek startled, dropping the papers down onto the desk and turning in his wheelie chair to face the door. Stiles stumbled over the threshold, his over-the-shoulder bag sliding off his arm and thumping to the floor. Derek winced in sympathy for the state of the laptop enclosed. His gaze raised backup to take in Stiles’ haggard appearance.

“Hard first day?” Derek guessed, taking his glasses off and tossing them gently onto the desk. He pushed himself forward with his feet and extended a hand towards Stiles. “You can vent, I have time to listen.”

Stiles smacked his outstretched hand away, but then seemed to take back the motion when he intertwined their fingers and squeezed Derek’s hand. 

“You were in North Carolina last month, right?” Stiles asked suddenly.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah for the symposium thing. You came down for the last three days and we stayed down by the beach at that little tucked away house-”

Stiles waved his hands, one still connected to Derek’s causing his to swing around wildly as well. But Stiles seemed to not want to let go anytime soon. 

“Yeah but before that. Before I got there. Did anything...weird go down?”

Derek swallowed thickly. “Define...weird.”

“Gah!” Stiles exclaimed, smacking himself in the forehead with an arm flail. “ _Derek_!” he chastised. “You  _have_ to tell me these things, otherwise-”

“But you’ve been working so hard, and we were about to take a mini vacation!” Derek cut him off, pulling Stiles closer with their interlocked hands. “And I’m not going to drag you back into... _that_ stuff.”

“Derek,  _that stuff_  is who you are, okay. And just because I left Beacon Hills to get away from that trash heap doesn’t mean I want to forget any of it exists!”

“Okay, okay,” Derek responds, tone placating, empty hand held out in surrender. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. But it wasn’t all that dramatic. Just an escape-”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

Derek quickly corrected himself. “-A  _teeny_ ,  _tiny_ chase in the woods. But I got away easy and it’s all being dealt with. It’s fine.”

Stiles’ face went bright red. “No, it’s not fine! Your shirtless  _ass_ was all over the FBI TVs today!”

Derek felt his entire body go cold. His hands fell limp, and he lost his grip on Stiles’ hand. 

But Stiles tightened the connection and dragged Derek a little closer. He leaned down over Derek and grabbed hold of the chair’s arm. “Hey,” he whispered. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that. That wasn’t cool of me. I’m just a little scared.”

Derek choked out a humorless laugh. “ _You’re_ scared?”

“Look, we will figure this out, alright? I didn’t let you go down for murder before-” Derek raised an eyebrow. “-Okay, I almost did. But that was different! Different time! New me! New  _us_!” He shook their hands. 

Derek began to regain some of the feeling in his limbs. He took deep breaths to try and calm his heart. 

“I won’t... You’re safe.” Stiles fumbled over his words. “I will  _make_ you safe. I’ll get as much information as I can. We will clear you, okay. Done it before.”

Derek felt something heavy settle into his stomach. His throat felt like it was tied in a knot. “When will this all just be over?” he breathed, eyes glued to the floor, feeling close to helpless. 

Stiles tipped his chin up and stared deeply into his eyes. “Soon. I swear it. I’ll take over the whole operation if I have to.”

“I better be your second-in-command when you do,” Derek replied, trying to lighten the air for both their sakes. Stiles’ stare was intense and breathtaking. 

“Done and done,” Stiles promised. His lips twitched in a smile, but his stare was hardened with resolve. 

In this small two-room apartment in the middle of D.C., Derek had never felt more safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at [redhoodedwolf](http://redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
